Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20161130080904
After a week, the protests finally blew themselves out. The animals had given in to exhaustion and headed for their homes. They placed their signs condemning the Vollotorian empire outside their houses and shelters. They silently fumed, plotting what to do next. The Solaranian Territories were wrecked from the protests. Small fires burned throughout the lands and the protesters had covered parts of the Desert in animal waste partly because they were there for so long and partly to shit on Vollotorian. The smells swirling through the air would make anyone faint. It was ironic the protesters were accusing Vollotorian of ruining the lands and yet they were doing it themselves. Vollotorian, sick of remaining inside his winter estate, wanted to take a walk outside with his son Perellius to investigate the aftermath of the protests. Mosette was in the bedroom talking a nap. Since it was nighttime, it was safer to go outside. Vollotorian assembled several armed Surveillance Owls to accompany him and his son. He took his silver knife along with his electroshock device as he headed out. His guards walked with him and his son, ready to shoot anyone who came off as a threat. Vollotorian didn't have the energy or strength to physically fight anyone and he couldn't walk quickly anymore. The group of birds traveled to the oasis in the Desert's center. Vollotorian was horrified upon seeing the damage done by the protesters. The oasis, once the Desert's sanctuary, was completely ruined. Many trees and plants bore the marks of rioting and violence. Vollotorian fumed as he scanned the burnt fauna. This land was legally his. He was also observing the oasis for threats to his life. Despite his frailties, Vollotorian's vision was as sharp as it was when he was young. His eyesight at night was excellent, capable of spotting objects several miles away. Vollotorian: God, the damage here is horrible. Those fucking protesters have trashed my land. I'll have their heads for this. Perellius: Father, I hear something. (The leaves rustled around them. Toran and the Owls lifted their guns.) A small white rat came slinking into view. He looked up, and froze as eight machine guns turned on him. He was sent by his colony to hunt for food but he couldn't do anything of the sort now. The rat put his paws in the air. He actually didn't protest; he hated the noise protesters made. The rat glimpsed Vollotorian himself behind the owls and guns. The Chancellor had never looked more terrifying. Even Perellius took a step back from his father. Vollotorian stepped forward, pointing his silver knife at the rat's heart. If the rat got out of this one, it would be a miracle. Rat: Please! I was just getting food to feed my starving family! I have a wife and four rat pups! Vollotorian: From where? The penalties for stealing, as you know, involve death and heavy fines. Rat: No, your excellency. I rightfully obtain food by buying it at the bazaar. Vollotorian: Search him immediately. Toran and Rhazachaan slammed the rat to the ground and combed his body for weapons and stolen goods. They found nothing. They still held their weapons to their victim's head as he got back up. Vollotorian: You previously stated you had four children of your own. Rat: That's true. Vollotorian: Prove it to me. The poor rat had no choice. He hated himself for mentioning that in front of Vollotorian. Now his pups' lives were at stake. He stole back to his burrow to retrieve his two sons and two daughters. Luckily, his wife was sleeping. As quietly as he could, the rat carried his pups out of their home in a bed basket to face the most dangerous figure in the Solaranian Territories. He returned to Vollotorian and the others with his sleeping pups. He could barely stop himself from screaming in pain and desperation. Vollotorian looked down at the tiny animals peacefully sleeping. They had no idea of the horrible situation they were in. He contemplated killing them to show their father who was in charge. Vollotorian remembered the rat had done nothing to stop the protests while speaking out against him. The Chancellor motioned for his guards to point their guns at the rat's children. Vollotorian: (to the rat) This is the last time you're seeing them. Toran, begin when I give my signal. Rat: No! You can't do this! The sound of gunfire tore the air apart. Perellius hid behind a rock. The rat ran right in the middle of the firestorm of bullets, throwing himself on top of his offspring. He couldn't hear his own sobbing over the deafening sounds of war. The Surveillance Owls shot him multiple times until he was slowly bleeding to death. Vollotorian motioned for the madness to stop. He had Toran drag the broken rat off his children so he could check for any survivors. The bed basket holding the pups was soaked with blood. It looked like the four little ones were taking a gruesome bloodbath. One of the pups started to wriggle free of the basket. Vollotorian said nothing as he plunged his silver knife through the pup's body. It stopped moving immediately. The rat let out a scream of hellish agony. He despised himself for falling for Vollotorian's trap. Knowing he only had moments before his own death, the rat clawed his way back to his dead children to apologize to them for his failures. Vollotorian, feeling too frail to stand up, sat down under a tree to rest. He ate some meat he had been saving to stave off late night hunger. He was coming down with a headache while feeling weary and old. He wanted to return home soon. Rat: I'm . . . so, so, sorry, . . . my loves . . . Vollotorian: (in a tired voice) Do me a favor and die quickly. You've wasted half an hour of my time, and I have other appointments tonight. The rat was already dead. He and his offpring had left this world in search of a better one free of Vollotorian. Vollotorian, his son, and his Surveillance Owls made their way back to his winter estate. Once inside, Vollotorian sank into his golden throne and Mosette fetched him a tequila to calm his spirits.